Enchanted To Meet You, Again
by Purplecherry5
Summary: AU.FairyTale.  "Oh my Sakura, I didn't tell you? He's my escort for now on. My courtier. You better not talk to him or let him know anything. ANYTHING." Oh Sasuke… If only he remembered…
1. Accidental Prologue

AN: I know, it's been forever, I'm horrible, and no. I'm so so so so so SO sorry, but I'll never finish my other stories. That's basically a whole different person. Please, enjoy this one. I got it in a daydream and hope I'll get it just right. Enjoy our favorite couple in their own fairytale! 3

"Damn stone!" I couldn't believe I fell over this dang stone, _again!_ I sighed and went to pick up the freshly pick herbs from the ground, one by the small bushel. Thyme, dill, a foot…wait, what?

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Did I hit you? Knock you down? O-"

"Ermeh" Under my load of herbs, wash from the creek I saw a tall dark man stand. His face held a grim look, as if the clothes being on him was offensive. He finally looked up to see who to blame and I only stood in shock on the man who stood infront of me. I wanted to run, my cheeks surely inflamed from my daring mistake. I just ran into, made fall to the ground and bury under worthless things Uchiha Sasuke…

"Well, are you going to stand there or what?" I gasped, quickly started to pick up my things, stammering out the question, "Can I help you Sir Uchiha?"

"This is where Yamanaka Ino lives, correct?" His brows scrunched as he tried to peer into the manor's windows for the named blonde. My face quickly dropped. He was here for her and didn't seem to remember me, good.

"Yes Sir Uchiha. I will get her right away." I grabbed my load and ran to the door, knocking the heavy ornate wooden door out of my way. Closing it, I leaned my back on it and slid down. My thoughts ran wild, seeing him after so many years, I was so scared. His lack of memory is for the best, I decided. Scrambling back up and up the stairs, I listened for Ino's doings. Nothing but a few sounds, it was safe to enter.

"Ino?" My knuckles hit the door lightly, it pushed open a bit. Wandering in, she turned to meet her icey sky blue eyes to my own pale jade ones. Her lips pursed waiting for my reason to be bothering her.

"Sir Uchiha is here for you…?" Her face lightened up, a sly smile adoring her face.

"Oh my Sakura, I didn't tell you? He's my escort for now on. My courtier. You better not talk to him or let him know anything. _Anything._ In fact, start wearing your hair up in rags and wear your dirtiest chore clothes around him. It's only a matter of time you'll practically be dust!" Her sharp cruel tinkling laugh filled the room making my nails dig into my clenched fists.

"Well, I mustn't keep him waiting, right? Go fetch my bag and I'll be off. You better not slack in your chores while I'm gone. When I arrive from learning this whole manor better be spotless!" I ran out of the room keeping the tears from spilling. I know I can't talk to him but why must she push it in my face even more? I longed for a father's arms to run into for comfort but by now they'd be merely skeleton ones. Oh Sasuke… If only he remembered…

AN: Just a Prologue. Worth it? I love reviews but I won't push it. I just want to get back into writing.

-Purplecherry5


	2. Chapter 1

Enchanted To Meet You…Again.

'_She. Never. Shuts. Up.' _I was about to just leave her on the road if Ino didn't shut up. I'd take that clumsy girl any day, she was polite enough to notice when I'm peeved. I sighed looking at the horizon, hoping to see the building of our destination. To learn how to properly treat a lady, they paired up couples of one male and one female. We have to pick them up from their houses if we lived close enough. What a hassle, let me tell you.

"It's so hhooootttt!"

"We're almost there Ino."

"But Sasuke, it's HOT!" What did the girl expect? Me to carry her? As if that wasn't against society's rules she looks heavy...

"Who was that girl earlier?" Ino whipped her head to me and if I saw correctly, I saw a flash of fear run across her face? Huh?

"You mean my, er, peasant girl? Yeah, my peasant girl?" I nodded. I guess that's what she was if she's wearing such clothes and carrying laundry. She wasn't a typical one, her flamboyant pink hair didn't look too dirty.

"Where's she from?" I mean, she didn't even look like she really even had muscle. Who'd pay for a peasant that didn't have muscle? Ino looked over appalled.

"Who CARES about _my_ peasant girl? She's poor, dirty, clumsy, and a nobody! Why don't we just talk about meeee?" She tried to look 'cute' I guess would be the word as she blinked. Looked more like she had dirt in her eye…

"SAAASSSUUKKKEEE-TEME!" Talk about dirt in MY eye, great. The loud mouth happens to come running over. Poor TenTen has to be dragged along. Actually, scratch that, looks amusing. Wonder how long it'll be before she ends up bashing his head in. Seeing how she has more temper than Ino, and loves people touching her as much as I do, I'd give it less than a minute.

"Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes and slowed to my pace. Looking up he smirked to me, and butted between Ino and I, yelling how guys talk to guys and girls to girls. Maybe he IS worth something…

"Welcome." I nodded. Naruto blathered on about…well…who really cares? I just kept to myself. Not like it wasn't normal or anything. I'm not you know, just, well, damn. Naruto calls me an 'ice block.' Which, I'm not, I just don't care for humanity as a whole. Is that so bad? I'll admit certain people are interesting and are amusing to be associated with. Which, Ino didn't cut either. More like the _most_ annoying person I have ever met.

"FINALLY. Here!" I looked up and indeed, TenTen was right. Classes were just before us. Thank you Kami, I think my arm was about to fall off from when Ino slinked her way over on my other side and gripped my arm like a pillow. I tried to keep walking but said damn woman remained a dead weight. How much did she weigh?

"Oh Sasuke, you know what you have to do now!" Your eyes do NOT look innocent woman; stop trying.

"No." Cue the lip put out as far as can go and fake gleam in eyes.

"But you're courting me! You have to! Teacher said so!" Wonder if Ino cared more about money than my looks and if I paid her she'd shut up. Maybe even let blood start flowing back in my arm.

"Madam Ino, please, do let me help you to your first lesson of the day. It is only but of my pleasure to court you." Was that monotone enough? Pretty sure I just sounded worse than Shino.

"WHY OF COURSE SASUKE, DO TAKE ME NOW!" I didn't even care for the stares and glares we got. Walking like the floor was hot coals I practically ripped her off my arm and into the door frame of her sewing class. She had only bashed what her lessons where into my poor brain yesterday so I wouldn't forget. The ringing of her shrills didn't stop until I went to sleep.

"Er, well, that was quick. Thank you Sasuke!" She curtsied. I stood. Well, what was she expecting?

"Sir Uchiha, shouldn't a male only offer a bow after a lady so pleasantly sweeps down for them?" I don't think I hated Hatake Kakashi until now. Well, maybe I did and now it just turned into a burning passion. I bowed, turned 90 degrees in hope to just walk away from the blonde. Only, another blonde stood in my path, nose in the air, hands out pretending to have a dress.

"Yes Sir Uch-ass, bow! Bow for all who sweep at your feet!" Swooping low a few times pretending to have a love-dove face on, he laughed.

"Naruto."

"Ummm?"

"Run."

His eyes quickly opened and animated feet took over, running to his simple mathematics class. Why he seriously ran when we have the same first lesson together, who knows. Sighing I walked after him, ignoring people as I walked.

I'd much rather be at home now.

I'd much rather be at school now.

I aimlessly drew another face in the bubbles that had piled on the floor before me. Who REALLY wanted to clean a whole manor? I sure didn't! So another cat was made from my pitiful hands. Never thought they'd end up being so calloused, so rough by now. Only when I flipped them over to the back did I still see some of the dainty pale princess hands they used to once be. Damn Ino and her family.

I sighed. I guess I couldn't say much. It wasn't really their fault, they didn't exactly do the deed, they just happened to not do anything about it. I felt a sudden hot flash as a memory of fire licked over my brain. I shivered, feeling cold as I remembered their opposite eyes, cold and ruthless.

I looked down, noticing I had went from a cat to mad scribbles. I quickly picked up the thick hard brush and scrubbed the floor ridding myself of the memories. Wait, what? A sharp laugh escaped. Just a look around, the walls of the Yamanaka fortune, not mine… like I could rid myself of memories I live in every-single-day. Since the…massacre of Haruno clan, her own rich life went up in flames literally. One day , oh, maybe 8 years ago?, while sneaking into her mother's closet to play with jewels, satin, and the plethora of shiny objects screams echoed down the stone hallways. As people ran for safety, their loved ones and beloved things, I sat in the muffed silence with my own world.

Only later, when I heard small crackles I noticed dust falling around me, my curiosity piped up. I stood and pushed the dresses from my ways and miscellaneous I had sprawled around to find the door largely cracked. I heaved my body on it, to see blackness. Debris on the floor made me trip on my way out of the closet and twist my ankle. Falling to the ground only made ash spur up into the air, giving me a nasty cough.

"Mommy? Nurse? MOMMY?"

Only echoes answered me. I turned a 360, and noticed the sides of the polished closet black, but the barrier on the outside keeping flame from burning the wood. I grabbed a plank of wood and used it to wobble around, searching for anything familiar. Only 8 bodies, 6 destroyed rooms, and remains of things I couldn't even figure out I saw the tatters of my Nurse's dress of the day. Finally, it dawned on me…

I was the only one left alive.

Silent sobs shook me; I fell against a wall, my plank clanked to the ground. More ash rose, I couldn't stop coughing, eventually giving into the blackness.

Wait, wh- a tear? I noticed as I drowned in that distant horrid memory I started to cry again on the floor; same position I had just remembered.

Finally done torturing myself with a past I'll never be able to change, I went along to finish the chores her majesty who found me later in my own burned down home gave me.

Yes, I know, ironic isn't it?

My own villain saved my life. It's smashed in my face every day and possibly her favorite excuse.

That and she'll just kill me if I don't. Since nobody knows I survived, nobody knows who I am. It's been too many years, and my lush pink hair now was a duller almost blonde back then. Only painfully obvious clue to my past fortune is my sparkling jade eyes only my mother could give. They are trademark of the Harunos or the icy blue ones of my father; it was the one thing Ino could never take away from me. She could pound away with insults, commands, and even beating, but I could always feel the jealous ting behind them. It was one of the only things that motivated me to keep going, knowing I still had a little bit of power over her.

Yet now, it seems she has a new way to agonize me.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Who knows what money she paid to make this situation happen? The saddest part is that he doesn't even seem to remember me. Seeing how I was his arranged fiancé, I feel gashed in my chest. It's been 4 years since he even saw me, I can guess why he wouldn't. Nether less, I couldn't stop thinking about him. The pan I was washing stayed at the bottom of the sink, water slowly becoming cold as I stood there, thinking of the memories I had of him. Both quiet kids by nature; only our parent's high rankings making us almost permanent mute little things. Yet when it was the two of us, I was the bubbly child my striking pink-tinted blonde hair and jade jewel eyes made me look to be. Sasuke would sometimes even smile, mostly smirk, and best of all; laugh. We were friends and didn't even know about the engagement our clans made with each other for more land. It wasn't the happiest childhood over all, but I still had so much fun. Even when people taunted my hair, not caring how much money I had or ranks as children never do, they were smart enough to know to never say a word around Sasuke.

Yet there was one girl who never ceased to be mean. I bet you can guess who. Why, the only royal pain in the as-

_CLANG._

Ino.

I quickly dried off my hands from the now chilling water, and ran to the window. Indeed, I saw the iron ornate gates open. Sasuke being the gentleman he ever was doing to grunting work of the lumbering gates that held a huge half circle with a Y to match its twin door. Ino used her fan to wave the air as if she was such a damsel in distress from what- walking? Poor thing. Pft!

Sasuke notably ignored her and waiting for her to continue the cobbled walk to the manor doors. He rolled his eyes as she clutched his arm, probably fawning over his strength and such. As the deep black depths twirled in their sockets, he saw me peaking through the window. Instantly our eyes locked. I gasped, clutching the drapes I was peaking out of. Foolish me, as if my now pink hair wouldn't stand out from the baby blue and white cloth rustled in my hands.

He squinted, trying to look for a better view of me. I pulled the drapes back together running to wherever filthy place I could hide and Ino wouldn't dare come find me in. Was that dare a look of recognition that skated across his face? No, no, it couldn't be. My hair hadn't grown to its pink back then, body's new height, and arms this tan. He only simply remembered me from this morning, that's all. My dear silly mind overanalyzing the situation.

Though on my how I wished so that he knew who I was…

How I wished I knew who she was…

Peasant girl or not, who dipped her head in cherry goo and left it such a pink stain? No way, that couldn't be real. If so…I'd take my own messy blue-tinted-black spikes hair any day.

Still though, Ino sounded weird when she explained her to me.

Maybe I could talk to her, turn on some charm, and make her feel special and get some information out of her about the Yamanakas. Father said we could use some, not on the best footing with them. This 'courting' could either make or break worse, some ties. Seeing how it was toss up of Ino or Heir Hyuga Hinata of who to marry and bolster the Uchiha fortune. I have no idea why this wasn't planned at my birth seeing how that's the normal and effective way to go, I think Hyuga would be better. Much more of the breast suffocating from Ino and I'll die before anybody can make up their minds!

Finally hacking her off my arm - oh hey, is that what it feels like to have your blood not cut off from your limb? - I nodded farewell and started to close the gate again. Sadly, it wasn't farewell and goodbye, but a much needed farewell and good riddance!

I started to walk away, huffing. How could these women be so into…_love_? I saw no point. Rich people didn't do love, they only married such for wealth. Make love for an heir. That's how it should be and stay. Nobody would get me into such a delusional state to believe silly words like love.

Hope, faith, believe… those were Naruto's words, not mine.

I only felt such words from a distant memory bank I'm sure I've pushed away for a good reason.

I barely remember my childhood, and most of it is filled with being quiet, stubborn, sad, and only the want for friends. Only real memory I have is a garden, sun, and pink. It's blurry and frankly, I don't care about it. It's obviously no help is it's going to be that short.

Mother says I take too much after Father now that I'm older, and used to be so open when I was a child. Well, of course I am and was! Childhood is a short lived time in your life where you're nothing but weak. And weak I am NOT. Itachi is not weak. So therefore, I am not weak.

Damn bastard already out does me. He'd be more useful if he got out of the military so much and focused on financial diplomatic manners.

I hated having to rely on him. Soon, one day Father will notice I'M the one working their ass off, and I'll be the new heir. Who has time for love? I have too much money to care.

Money will get me anything I want, including if it comes to it, information out of the present girl.

**AN: **_Well, I don't know about the length, I wanted to do 6 pages of writing for you, but I could only squeeze out this much. Terribly sorry. I hope I'm doing ok, this is all new again for me after not writing a story like this for years. I do essays all the time and get highest marks on those, but this is…different. PLEASE be patient with me people._

_Thank you SO MUCH for reading. Review if you want, alert if you want more! :D_

_Uploaded; February 25, 2011._


End file.
